Beware of the Greenhorn
by Pchanny
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: The Time Bandit hires a new Greenhorn. Despite Andy's warnings to John about hiring a man on the whim, John goes against his wishes. SLASH! M/M RAPE! NO MINORS! 18 and over! Greenhorn/Andy NO FLAMING!Don't like? Don't Read!Please Review!


The planes arrived in numbers. It was that time of year again. Greenhorns from around the world travel all the way to Alaska to get a very small chance to board one of the ships that appear on the Discovery channel's Deadliest Catch. Some have come just for the personal challenge of being that 1 out 10 who actually make it throughout the season while some see it as opportunity to live out a dream and hopefully make a career out of this.

Many men line up pleading the captain's for jobs but many where instantly shot down while some are given an opportunity to prove themselves in a week's frame to see if they got what it takes to make it in the Bering Sea.

All the ships have managed to pick their guys, but only one boat remained with just one spot.

The Time Bandit rocked back and forth against the waves.

Up at the captain's cabin the Hillstrand brother's sit and ponder on their next move.

They had gone though many greenhorns and have yet found one to their liking.

John didn't want to chance on taking one that he knew instantly wouldn't make it through the first week.

Andy was just getting frustrated from the whole situation.

He had tried to convince his brother to just pick one and they'll figure out what to do later.

John had already got word that the rest of the ships had their full crew and they were the only ones left short a crew member.

"Damn it."

John goes through some applications and stops at one.

"What about him?"

"Nope?"

"Why not?"

"Too frail."

"What are you talking about? He's as thin as Jake."

"Yeah but Jake has experience."

"Not at first."

"Yeah, but fishing was in his blood. I'm not going to go through that especially since I have to be on deck a majority of the time."

"Ugh, your impossible."

"No, I'm being safe."

Before John could say a word there was a knock at the door.

Giving his younger brother the stink eye he walks over to answer the door.

Opening the door reveals a nice surprise.

There stood a man who easily stood over 6 feet tall.

Even in this cold he was wearing a tank top that had revealed his muscles along with his tattoos.

With his head shaved you couldn't stare away from his ice blue eyes. Around his shoulders he was carrying what appeared to be a duffle bag.

John was completely dumb struck.

"Ugh…can I help you."

"I came to apply for the position on your boat."

"Really? What makes you think we have a position still available?"

John was begging inside to have this guy be a part of his team, but he didn't want to come off as desperate. New guys needed to know their place even from day one. There was an obvious size different but John didn't care. He was captain and that's all that mattered.

Andy had gotten up from his seat to see what all the commotion was about.

As he approached the door his eyes turned to the size of quarters.

All he can think about was how big this guy was.

The man peels his eyes away from the older Hillstrand and brings his attention to Andy.

He puts his duffle bag down and brings his hand out to shake his hand.

"I'm Kane."

John couldn't help, but laugh.

"Really?"

Annoyed he looks back at the other man.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just so fitting for a guy like you."

Andy was a bit bother by the attitude, but they did need a guy and he seemed perfect for the job.

"Did you send in an application?"

"No."

Andy presses his lips and gives his brother a look.

"Ah who needs an application! Come in! I like your spunky attitude!"

Kane smirks and walks in.

Andy grabs a hold of John's arm and pulls him away from Kane.

"Are you serious! We don't know anything about him!"

Brushing his brother away he whispers,

"We aren't really in the position to argue. We are short one man and he's a dream come true!"

Growing more annoyed Andy follows as his brother approaches the bigger man.

"Alright Kane. We discussed it and guess what? You're in!"

Kane smiles and stands up to shake both men's hands.

"Thanks guys. Trust me you won't regret it!"

"ALRIGHT! Let me get the men together and we can head out!"

John runs out excited vs. Andy who was sitting there quietly.

"What's your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't seem too happy with me being here."  
>"It's nothing personal, but I personally don't like hire someone without checking their background first."<p>

"Alright, ask me anything and I'll answer truthfully if that will help ease you."

Andy takes the opportunity and sits up.

"Alright. Where were you born?"

"Brooklyn, N.Y"

"How old are you?"

"29."

"What do you do for a living?"

"Delivery."

"Of what?"

"Drugs."

Andy's eyes widen at the answer.

Kane laughs and responds,

"You would like that wouldn't you. Nah I delivered stuff like beer and transport for construction companies."

He wasn't in the mood to joke around, but what was he going to do about it.

"OK, what made you decide to do this?"

"I had a personal interest to get into fishing since my old man used to do it for a living. He passed away 2 years ago and I promised him that one day I was going to and here I am."

"Do you have a criminal record?"

"Yes."

"For?"

"Murder."

This time Andy didn't look so shocked. Was he joking?

"Really?"

"Yeah. Guy tried to rob my mom's house and I happen to be staying over. It was me or him."

"How long ago was this?"

"About 11. Did my time."

Andy was growing even more uncomfortable with having him on his boat but it was his brother's call since he would be running the boat this season.

"Satisfied?"

Andy doesn't say a word as John jumps back into the boat.

"Alright Kane. You ready to settle in, in your home away from home?" 

"Yeah, sure."

Getting up he grabs his bags and walks pass Andy. He gives the man a pat in the back and two squeezes on the shoulder.

"Nice talking to you Andy."

"Same here."

Day turned into night and the men were readying the ship for tomorrow's trip.

Andy was sitting with his brother who was at the wheel.

"So what do you think of Kane?"

"I don't like him."

"Really! Come on Andy."

"I don't. There's something I don't like about him."

Kane was within their views as he helped the other men load the boxes into the ship.

It felt weird not having the camera men on the boat. Unfortunately the Hillstrands and Sig haven't come to an agreement when it came to pay so they were out this season when it came to filming.

They had to admit there was a hell of a lot more room now.

With his arms cross Andy keeps an eye on Kane.

To his surprise Kane had stopped working and looked directly at the wheelhouse.

Those icey blue eyes felt as if they were directly looking at Andy.

Andy doesn't say anything.

He keeps his arms crossed and maintains his stern look.

The look was chilling.

"You going to head down there and help?"

"Yeah. Guess I have no choice."

"That's right! With me as captain you have no choice!"

John's laugh fills the room.

Andy knew that he was just teasing.

Putting on his suit he walks outside to help bring several of the boxes into the kitchen.

While lifting a box he sees a pair of huge feet beneath him.

Looking up he sees Kane standing right in front of him.

"Need help with that?"

Annoyed Andy lifts the box and walks away.

"No, I'm fine."

Kane looks around and notices that nobody was looking in their direction.

He follows Andy into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't need anything done."

"I told you I was fine."

Kane ignores him and begins to lift the boxes with ease.

He places the boxes in the higher cabinets to then turn around and face Andy.

"You know Andy in all fairness you asked me a lot of questions. I think it would only be fair if I got to ask you a couple of questions in return."

"Let me tell you something Kane. I'm a captain I call the shots especially when it comes to a greenhorn. Don't come into my boat and tell me what to do! Do we understand each other?"

"Understood…captain."

He turns and leaves.

Andy keeps an eye on him until he leaves. Once the door closes he breathes a sigh of relief.

"I hope your right John."

The men finish up and head into town for the last night in town before the hit The Bering Seas for a couple of months.

John had put on his jacket and was heading out the door.

"Alright Andy, I'm heading to the bar."

"Yeah, I'll see you there. Got a couple of things I gotta finish up before I head over."

"OK! See ya brotha!"

He hears the door slam shut.

Going through previous logs he tries to develop a strategy for this year's fishing.

Rubbing his temples he tries to think, but there was just one thing that kept coming back.

Biting a pencil he reaches over to his laptop.

He clicks on the search engine he inputs Kane Tazo.

No Searches were found.

Tapping the now chewed pencil, he brings up a people search engine.

There he inputs the name.

There was a match based on suggestions.

"Taz K. Castro?"

He clicks on the name to see the age had matched, but his living locations appeared to have been in numerous areas.

Taking a chance he inputs Taz K. Castro into the search engine.

His eyes widen.

Multiple articles appear.

Serial Killer and Rapist Taz K. Castro had escaped and was currently on the run.

Shaking Andy builds up the courage to click on images.

"Shit…"

"What you doing?"

Turning around sharply, Andy spills his Geico cup all over the floor.

By instincts he slams his laptop shut.

The much bigger man steps up into the wheelhouse, blocking Andy from leaving.

Andy tries to keep his composure.

"Um..checking for coordinates. What…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the bar?"

"Missed my ride. Figure I stay behind and get a better feel of the boat. Get me?"

Fear was written all over Andy's face.

"Something wrong captain?"

"No. I was just about to head out myself."

"Really? That's too bad. I thought it would be fun if we had another go with our question game."

Closing the door behind him, Kane steps toward the captain.

"OK. My turn, and remember you gotta answer honestly."

Andy takes a step back as a precaution.

"Alright let's start. What's your favorite color?"

Was he serious?

"B-blue."

"Good! Next question. What's my name?"

Andy stands his ground.

"Kane."

Shaking his head, Kane reaches for his pocket and reveals a large switchblade.

Andy's heart sinks when he notices the weapon.

"One more time. What's my name?"

Blue eyes meet icy ones.

"Taz."

Taz smiles and walks a bit closer.

"Correct! Your turn."

"What do you want?"

Taz laughs,

"Good question captain. See there's something about older men with blue eyes that gets my blood going."

Andy steps all the way back until his back hits against the wall.

The man brings the knife in his direction.

Bringing the knife close to Andy's belly causes him to panic.

"**DON'T!**"

The knife doesn't penetrate him but instead cuts through one button right after another.

Leaning forward the greenhorn whispers in Andy's ears,

"See? I've been watching you. Every week I would masturbate thinking about you as I watched the show."

Ripping through the button shirt he brings the knife up so that it was now pressed against his throat.

Taz leans forward and licks right up Andy's cheek.

Andy was shacking violently. His knees were about to give out on him.

Feeling the saliva cool against his skin brings up the urge to vomit.

"Please, we'll give you anything."

"No need. All I need is right here in front of me."

The giant pushes his hips forward giving Andy a feel the erection building in his pants.

He brings his hand down and tries to touch Andy.

"FUCK YOU!"

Andy swings his Geico mug around so that it smashed directly into Taz's head.

Andy not waiting to see the results bolts around the man and heads for the door.

Taz dazed licks his lips and wipes the blood from his forehead.

"Oh I love it when they run!"

Andy nearly falls down the stairs as he tries to escape.

Reaching for another door he screams when he feels the other man yank him by his shirt and pull him back.

He wiggles from his shirt and successfully opens the door and locks it behind him.

Looking around Andy is sickened to find out that he had run into the bathroom.

There was no way of getting out.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

The banging at the door brings him back to reality.

"Open the door Andy. I promise to only slit your throat so that you don't die a painful death."

Andy tries to think.

He goes through all the cabinets in hopes to find some type of weapon.

Making a mess he was able to find a shaving razor blade.

Taz was almost through.

Holding the blade Andy waits.

Soon the door explodes with the man bursting through.

Andy dodges and slashes the man's arm.

The man quickly turns around and violently grabs Andy by the wrist.

With his arm and head dripping with blood, his eyes pierced even more.

"My turn."

He grabs Andy by the throat cutting off all air.

Gasping Andy drops the knife as he feels himself being lifted.

In his head he was cursing up a storm.

Air was becoming rare and his lungs were beginning to burn for it.

Thrashing around he slows his movements as the more air leaves his body.

Taz keeps his grip on tight and lowers the man onto the floor.

For whatever bazaar reason Andy could hear Taz singing to him.

"Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Skies are blue,<br>And the dreams that you dare to dream  
>Really do come true"<p>

Andy's eyes flicker for a bit just before he passes out.

With ease he lifts the man and carries him into the captain's bedroom.

Drifting in and out of consciousness he could hear himself crying.

"Stop!"

HE could feel the naked body on top of him.

He was naked as well.

He didn't know how much time has passed.

His body hurt.

It was all unfamiliar to him.

He weakly tried to push the alien body away from him.

He could hear the grunts being yelled into his ear.

He had torn into him.

How long have they been going at it?

Beads of sweat had covered themselves over his body.

He remembers some of it now.

The man had placed him in John's room.

He tore his Time Bandit t-shirt throwing it to the side as if it were a rag.

He was terrified.

Taz was a monster, not only mentally, but physically as well.

Taz was nothing more than a crazed fan.

From day 1 all he ever wanted to do was to fuck Andy.

Removing himself of his shirt he stands and stares at the topless captain.

"God you're just as amazing as you are on T.V."

He traces his hands across his chest, tweaking his nipples as his fingers run across them.

"I want to fuck you so bad."

Violently brining his hand down he begins to choke the captain again.

"I don't know. At the same time I have the urge to bleed you out like a pig."

In a desperate attempt to pull the arms away from his throat, Andy manages to say,

"Fuck…you!"

Taz smiles and removes the captain of his pants and underwear.

"That can happen you know?"

Andy tries to get it together. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. Taking a deep breath he screams.

"HEEEEEEELLLLPPPP!"

A punch to the face brings him back to reality.

He could taste the blood in his mouth.

The taste had brought him to one conclusion. He was going to die. He was going to die a pathetic death.

All this time working for one of the top 10 most deadliest jobs in the world, he was going to die by the hands of this greenhorn.

The man had taken his member whole.

"Ugh…"

Andy lay there obediently.

Maybe if he had played possum who could get through this.

He was defiantly going to leave this a broken man. 

To have another man forcibly take you was humiliating and took away from the honor of being called a man.

He could feel the warm mouth wrap around him and toy with him. His attacker was trying to savor his taste.

Thoughts of his brother fill his head. What was John going to think of him when he found out? He would be a joke. Jokes for allowing a greenhorn have so much power over him.

Up and down the man went.

The man's actions were not loving, but instead they were violent.

Andy had arched into his mouth in hopes to ease the pressure that was building.

Stopping the man gets up and yanks Andy by the hair.

"Get up."

Throwing the captain on the floor. Taz had removed his clothes and stepped in front of Andy.

"Do it."

Looking up Andy can see the throbbing and dripping member.

Sobbing he falls to the floor.

Not wanting to wasted any more time Taz yanks Andy to his knees by the hair.

"I said do it! SUCK IT!"

"NO!" 

Holding him by the hair Taz reaches over for the knife and presses it against Andy's neck.

He presses so hard that blood begins to drip.

"STOP! HELP! JOHN!"

This was it. He was going to slit his throat and leave him to drown in his own blood.

But then he feels the knife being pulled away.

"What's it going to be captain?"

Andy stares up in disgust.

"That's a good boy."

Andy remains on his knees as the man pushes his erect member against his face.

Andy keeps his eyes closed. H could feel the precum stick to his face as Taz rubs it against him.

"Open."

Andy hesitant at first does what he's asked.

Ta was smiling ear from ear.

His dreams were about to become a reality.

He places himself inside the captain's mouth.

He moans loudly.

"Fuck Andy!"

Andy wanted to vomit.

Taz was no small guy, and for him this was terrifying and disgusting.

The man filled his mouth leaving no room for mistake.

The taste and smell was all new for Andy. Now he knew why so many women were not keen to the idea of giving head.

He does what he would expect a woman to do.

He takes the member whole and rocks his head back and forth.

Taz continues to moan loudly.

He refuses to close his eyes.

Everyother time he had closed his eyes it was to imagine Andy doing this to him. Now it was a reality and he couldn't pass a second without watching.

Minutes pass and feeling that he was near Taz pulls away.

The priceless moment of seeing Andy looking up at him with those soft blue eyes as a bit of his cum dribbled from the side of his mouth was extraordinary.

"I'll kill you after I fuck you."

He throws Andy into the bed.

Andy knew there was no stopping him. He had done this before. He was going to rape him and kill him.

Pretty easy equation for a serial killer/rapist.

Lying there he sobs as he feels his legs being parted.

Feeling the erection of the other man being placed next to his entrance Andy cries.

"I'm…I'm sorry John."

The man pushes himself into the virgin entrance.

Andy arches his back and screams through the pain.

It was over for him. He was no longer a man, but this man's bitch.

Bringing him back to where he was he had realized that he had for a moment blacked out when Taz had begin his torment on him.

The pain was so intense that he was going in and out of consciousness.

He could feel the warmth of his own blood drip between his legs.

The fight in him was gone.

The man had wrapped his brawlic arms around the captain's neck.

Grunting in his ears and pushing in so violently that he was literally shaking everything in the room.

"ANDY!"

Giving a couple of good forceful thrusts he finally cums into the man that he has been dreaming of taking all these years.

Andy lay there numbed.

The man's seeds drip from between his legs.

The nightmare was over, well that's what he thought anyway.

Taz puts on his clothes and places the knife in his pocket.

Throwing over his clothes, Andy looks over at him confused.

"Put those on. We're going for a walk."

"You're something else. What the fuck will it take to fucking please you? HUH? YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU SICK ASS FUCK!"

The pain was unexpected.

Andy clutched onto the man as the burning pain took over the right side of his abs.

The bastard had stabbed him.

Blood had begun to seep through the wound.

Still clutching to the man he looked up at him with a look of disbelief.

The man had no composure which matches his icy blue eyes.

He lifts the bleeding man over his shoulders and carries him outside of the boat.

Once outside, he is hit by the sudden drop of temperature. Snow lightly fell from the sky. His footprints were left imprinted on the freshly fallen snow as he walks over the edge of the boat with Andy.

"Born with the sea, die with the sea. Such a fitting death don't you think?"

Lifting the man he prepares to through him overboard.

"Goodbye Andy. Thanks for the awesome fuck."

An explosion fills the air.

The man stands there.

Turning around with the captain still in his arms he turns to the source of the sound.

There stood the other captain of the Time Bandit.

With his leather jacket and signature Time Bandit hat placed on backwards, Jonathan stands there with a pistol pointed directly at the greenhorn.

The look on his eyes was full of rage.

"Well if it isn't Johnathan Hill-"

Cocking the gun he keeps the gun pointed at Taz.

"Put him down."

"Or what?"

Another blasts fills the air.

With no warning to follow Taz looks down to see that John had shot him.

Dropping Andy onto the icy deck he pulls out his knife and smiles as he walks towards John.

The fall brings Andy out of his daze.

Looking up he sees his older brother. Bleeding out from the stab wound he was too weak to help.

"John…JOHN!"

"He keeps his eyes on the man approaching him.

"I'm here Andy."

Taz begins to run full speed towards John.

Andy panics for his brother.

"SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM JOHN!"

Taz lifts the knife and brings it down on the captain.

"DIE!"

"JOHN!" 

Another blast.

Andy lies there in wait.

Taz standing inches away from John slowly brings down his knife.

His shirt fills with blood. John had shot him directly in the heart.

Taz reaches up and presses his hand over his heart.

Pulling away he sees the blood covering his hand.

HE stands up straight and looks down at the older Hillstrand brother.

"So…this is how it ends?"

John continues to stare at him with a look of both rage and disgust.

"At least I got to make your brother scream like bitch before I went. Thanks John. Couldn't have done it without you."

A blast fills the air. Taz falls backward into the Bering Sea where a bullet hole in his head fills the sea with a red crimson.

"John…"

John runs over and removes his jacket to cover his brother.

"ANDY! Andy stay with me brotha! Where are you bleeding!"

He shows him and John begins to place pressure on the wound.

"John..I think..I'm dying."

"NO! No you're not! I'm taking you to the hospital!"

He helps his brother up and rushes him over to the car.

With him secured. John races over to the hospital.

He places the radio loud to help Andy not fall asleep and gives him a good couple of slaps on the way.

"DON'T GO TO SLEEP ANDY!"

Andy tries his best.

"John…I'm sorry."

"SHUT UP ANDY! We are almost there!"

Having no clue how much time has passed he parks his car in a NO PARKING ZONE and runs over to Andy.

"Come on Andy! Come on!"

Andy has already turned a pale sickly white.

Running into the hospital John screams,

" I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!"

The nurses and doctors rush to Andy.

They take him away but before they could do that Andy hugs John.

"Thanks…brotha."

John cries.

Looking over at the state his brother was in and the blood John could hear Taz's voice fill his head.

"At least I got to make your brother scream like bitch before I went. Thanks John. Couldn't have done it without you."

Tears fall from his face as he collapses in a chair and cries into his hands.

"I'm sorry Andy. I'm so sorry!"


End file.
